Matt (Pokémon)
Matt is one of the Team Aqua admins who appears in Pokemon Sapphire and Emerald games. He is the male counterpart of Shelly and the Aqua counterpart of Tabitha. Appearances In Sapphire, he is successful in stealing the Meteorite from Professor Cozmo in meteor falls and is later battled before Archie on Mt Chimney. In both Sapphire and Emerald he is faced in the Aqua hideout, attempting to stop the player from reaching Archie. Pokémon Adventures manga Matt, referred to as Ark in the Chuang Yi translation, is a villain in the Pokémon Adventures manga. He first appears in Lombre Larceny along with his fellow Team Aqua members, Shelly and Amber, where they plot to kidnap Mr. Stone. They disguise themselves as staff personnel and trap his Castform in a fountain, and were going to take him away and steal his Devon Goods when he wasn't looking. Their plan goes perfectly until Sapphire arrives to the scene and rescues Mr. Stone's Castform from the fountain, thus forcing them to kidnap him publicly when they originally wanted to do it in secrecy. They manage to steal the goods and escape to the Petalburg Woods, with Sapphire, Gabby, and Ty chasing them. There, they battle Sapphire and manage to overpower her, forcing her to escape and leave the goods. For their success in stealing the Devon Goods, Matt, Shelly, and Amber are promoted to Admin status by their leader, Archie. Still, he reminds them of their failure in silencing Sapphire, Ty, and Gabby, the three people who saw their faces during the mission. Matt next appears at Mt. Chimney in Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I, holding Flannery hostage in a cable car so that he can lure in Sapphire. When Sapphire enters the cable car to rescue Flannery and battle Matt, he has his Azumarill completely flood the car with water, while at the same time creating an air bubble so that he alone can breathe. He taunts Sapphire and Flannery about their impending deaths, but after several minutes elapse with Sapphire still successfully holding her breath, he calls out his Sharpedo to kill them more quickly. Sapphire's Rono's Iron Defense stops Sharpedo's attack, breaking its fangs, but Matt laughingly tells them that Sharpedo's fangs grow right back, and once more waits for them to drown. Sapphire, however, uses the broken fangs to pierce the glass window of the cable car, draining out all the water, much to Matt's shock. Now able to breathe and free to attack, Sapphire has Rono use Take Down on Matt and his Pokémon. When the cable car reaches the top of the mountain, Shelly and Amber find Matt, his Azumarill, and his Sharpedo smashed against the glass window, unconscious. Matt is carried away on a stretcher by several Aqua grunts. He is not seen again until VS Whiscash, when Team Magma and Team Aqua briefly join forces to journey to the bottom of the sea in the Submarine Explorer 1. Matt expresses excitement at the prospect of going to the Seafloor Cavern, but Archie asks him whether he really thinks he can join them. Matt hesitantly says that he's almost fully recovered from his injuries, but then Archie has his Walrein knock Matt to the floor with a savage blow to his face, saying that after his failure at Mt. Chimney he will be left behind, and Amber will be coming instead. During the battle between Groudon and Kyogre, Matt faces off against Winona, using his Sharpedo against Winona's Altaria. By having Sharpedo use Taunt, he is able to stop Winona from giving commands to her Altaria, and she grudgingly admits that even though Team Aqua are the enemy, they still have excellent teamwork. Still, Altaria is able to defeat Sharpedo eventually, as in Matt's last appearance in VS Kyogre and Groudon IX, he is shown struggling to stay above the surface of the water as Shelly flies away with her Vibrava, telling him that only he can save himself now. Matt is not seen again after this, and it is unknown whether he escaped or drowned. A second Matt (based off the ORAS design) was later seen as part of Team Aqua in the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter. Pokemon 262Mightyena Dream.png|Mightyena 680px-042Golbat AG anime.png|Golbat (Emerald) 318Carvanha Dream.png|Carvanha (Sapphire) 319Sharpedo.png|Sharpedo (Sapphire) 329Vibrava Dream.png|Vibrava (Pokémon Adventures) 184Azumarill Dream.png|Azumarill (Pokémon Adventures) Trivia *Matt is the only Aqua Administrator from the games not to be adapted into the anime. Similarly a Magma Administrator from the games was also not used in the anime. *Because of the redesign, the Pokemon Adventures treated the newer design as a separate character for the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, identifying Matt as more of a code name than an actual name. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pirates Category:Redeemed Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Male